1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile phone telephony and more particularly to weak resource management for mobile telephones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular telephony has changed the manner in which individuals communicate. Prior to the widespread availability of reliable mobile communications, individuals were linked to one another by voice only when through wireline communications. Yet, as individuals often were not geographically placed in proximity to a conventional telephone, individuals were largely unavailable to communicate with one another for most of every day. With the widespread availability of mobile communications, however, now individuals can be reached at literally almost any moment of any day to the extent that an entire generation does not know first hand the feeling of being inaccessible for even a few minutes and for many, the inability to place or receive a cellular telephone call can be anxiety provoking.
To support constant availability to communicate amongst the global populace, cellular telephone network providers have constructed and deployed massive digital cellular communications networks consisting of many hundreds of thousands of cell towers supporting correspondingly as many communicative cells. Notwithstanding, aside from the occasional unavailability of a cell tower, there are several reasons why an individual many not enjoy the ability to place or receive a cellular telephone call. Familiar to most, the weak or dead battery is the basis for the frustrating inability to place or receive a telephone call Likewise, the presence of an individual within a structure formed of materials which inhibit the passage of a cell signal also provides a bases for one being unable to place a cellular telephone call. In the latter instance, within a building oftentimes one cannot place or receive a telephone call.
Ironically, while it is important to the individual to enjoy the ability to place a telephone call at any time, for the majority of the time during which an individual can place or receive a telephone call within a cellular telephone network, the reality is that the individual mostly will not place or receive a telephone call within the cellular telephone network despite the ability to do so. Accordingly, the ability to place or receive a telephone call—as a resource unto itself—is largely wasted. This reality is even more frustrating for the individual unable to place or receive a telephone call for reasons of poor cellular telephone signal or weak or dead telephone battery.